The One I Love
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Hanya Sepenggal Cerita dari pikiran saya :D. Yewook / GS


**The One I Love **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung**

**Kim Ryeowook **

**Dll **

**Genre : Sad & Romance **

**Warning : ini hanya fiksi belaka. Typo berserakan.**

**Ini murni dari pikiran saya (GS) dan alur kecepatan. **

**Jalan cerita tidak sesuai dengan judul.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Author Pov **

Cuaca sore hari di seoul sangat indah. Sebagian orang akan berjalan-jalan ketaman untuk menikmati sore yang indah ini. Begitupun dengan namja tampan satu ini. tapi, ia bukan berjalan-jalan ketaman, melainkan ke pemakaman. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri taman makam yang luas itu. Hingga ia berhenti disalah satu makam dan ia berjongkok sambil meletakkan mawar putih yang ia beli sebelum datang kemari.

"Annyeong chagiya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa disana kau senang? "namja tampan itu terus bicara didepan gundukan tanah yang ada didepannya. "chagiya, aku merindukanmu sangat." Yesung –namja tampan itu- tersenyum lirih dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi, air mata itu sudah turun ke pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

'Hah~' ia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk meredakan emosinya. "chagiya~ mungkin kalau kau masih disini, mungkin kita sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Ia akan sangat cantik sepertimu jika ia seorang yeoja. Dan ia akan ampan sepertiku jika ia seorang namja." Yesung mengelus batu nisan yang berada di gundukan tanah tersebut.

LEE RYEOWOOK

"jika bisa waktu diulang kembali, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya".

**Flashback **

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul korea selatan. Semua penduduk kota melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Termasuk seorang namja yang masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"Oppa~ ireona~" tidur namja tersebut terganggu oleh suara seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenal. "sebentar lagi chagiya~" sang namja masih saja tidur tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang yeoja. Sang yeoja hanya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya tanda ia kesal. sejenak ia berpikir dan tak lama seringai muncul di bibir mungilnya.

"Arraseo oppa, kalau oppa tidak ingin bangun. Aku tidak akan memberikan morning kiss lagi mulai sekarang." Mendengar ancaman yeojanya, namja tampan itu segera bangun dari tidurnya. "ne, ne aku bangun. Kau puas?" sang yeoja hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah namjanya. "anak pintar. Sebaiknya oppa mandi dan segeralah turun kebawah untuk sarapan." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil memilih baju untuk namjanya kenakan.

Grep

Yeoja itu terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. "oppa aku menyuruhmu mandi bukan memelukku." Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan sang yeoja, namja itu semakin erat memeluk pinggang yeojanya. "Kim Jong Woon, apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku hmm?" namja yang dipanggil jong woon itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku belum mendapatkan jatah pagiku wookie" yeoja yang dipanggil wookie oleh jongwoon, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke sang namja.

Chup

"aku sudah memberikannya dan Sekarang waktunya mandi oppa. Oppa tidak ingin terlambatkan?" tanya sang yeoja dan memberikan senyum manisnya. "Arraseo, Kim Ryeowook" ucap jong woon atau sering di panggil yesung itu. "sejak kapan margaku menjadi 'Kim' eoh?" tanya sang yeoja kepada sang namja. "entah.. baiklah aku akan mandi"

Chup

Yesung mengecup bibir mungil iu sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Sang yeoja hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis.

**Flashback off **

"aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu chagiya." Yesung semakin terisak saat ia kembali teringat masa lalunya bersama sang kekasih. "kau tau? kejadian itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Yesung menjedakan ceritanya sejenak. "seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu chgaiya" yesung semakin terisak.

**Flashback **

Malam ini cuaca kota seoul kurang bersahabat. Hawa dingin sangat menusuk kulit bila kita tak memakai baju hangat yang cukup tebal dikarenakan hujan yang cukup deras melanda kota ini. tapi, itu tidak menyurutkan langkah seorang namja tampan dengan mata yang sipit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalan sambil memegang payung.

"wookie kenapa kau tidak mejawab panggilanku" namja itu-yesung terus memencet nomor yang sudah hafal luar kepala. Namja itu terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti melangkah dengan wajah yang terlihat kerkejut dan... marah. Bagaimana tidak, didepan sana orang yang ia cemaskan dan ia khawatir tengah memeluk seorang namja selain dirinya. Ia berjalan dengan nafas berburu menuju 2 orang yang tengah asik berpelukan.

"bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Deg

Segera saja kedua orang itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"ye.. yesung op..oppa" ucap sang yeoja dengan gugupnya. "bisakah kita pulang sekarang Lee Ryeowook?" ucap yesung dengan nada dinginnya. "oppa aku-" ucapa ryeowook terputus karena perkataan yesung.

"baiklah, jika kau tidak mau. Maaf, telah mengganggu acara kalian berdua. Aku permisi." Yesung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang.

"yesung oppa!" yesung terus berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang. "oppa! Dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu." Yesung masih saja menulikan telinga dan terus berjalan. Ia terus berjalan dn menyeberangi jalan yang lumayan sepi.

Ryeowook terus saja mengejar yesung tanpa ia pedulikan bahwa baju yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup. Dan tak lupa seorang namja juga mengikutinya dari belakang. "yakk! Wookie tunggu aku." Namja itu terus berlari meyusul ryeowook yang tengah berlari di depannya. "Yesung oppa dengarkan aku" . Saat ryeowook akan menyeberangi jalan, tanpa melihat kiri kanan ryeowook langsung saja berlari hingga.

Tiiiiinnn...

Bruk

"LEE RYEOWOOK!"

Semua orang berlari ketengah jalan saat mendengarkan suara tabrakan. Sedangkan namja yang dikejar ryeowook membeku ditempat saat mendengarkan suara itu. cukup lama ia berdiam diri, akhirnya ia berlari menerobos orang-orang yang tengah mengelilingi seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenal.

"ryeowook-ah kau bisa dengar suara ku?" yesung menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

"ye..sung op..pa" dengan susah payah ryeowook memanggil orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dengan segera yesung memangku kepala ryeowook.

"wookie maaf kan oppa." Yesung mengusap pipi chubby keksaihnya. "aniya oppa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu." Dengan susah payah ryeowook berbicara pada yesung. "aniya ryeowook-ah" yesung terus saja menangis sambil mengusap pipi calon istrinya. "bahagialah oppa." Dengan susah payah ryeowook mengusap pipi yesung dengan lembut. "dan berhentilah menagis." Yesung semakin terisak saat merasakan tangan dingin kekasih.

"PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE!" yesung berteriak saat tidak ada satupun orang yang memanggi ambulance. "aku sudah memangginya. Saa ini mereka sedang diperjalannan." Ucap seorang namja yang dilihat yesung tengah memeluk ryeowoook. "kau..", "oppa, bolehkan aku idur sebentar menunggu ambulance datang?" ucap ryeowook lirih. Sadangkan yesung semakin mempereratkan genggaman tangannya pada ryeowook. "ne, kau boleh tidur chagiya." Dan saat itu pula ryeowook menutup matanya dan yesung mengecup bibir dingin ryeowook.

"selamat tidur chagiya" sekarang bukan hanya yesung saja menangis, tetapi sebagian orang ikut merasa kesedihan yang dialami dua insan.

**At pemakaman.. **

Yesung melihat gundukan tanah dengan tatapan kosong. "ryeowook sering membicarakanmu" yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya. "dia dulu sering menceritakanmu. Dia mengatakan kau sangat perhatian dan.." orang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "pencemburu. Terbukti malam itu." yesung kembali menatap kedepan. "coba saja waktu itu aku mendengarkan penjelasannya mungkin tidak akan peristiwa seperti ini." ucap yesung lirih.

"ne. ryeowook-ah, aku sebentar lagi akan kembali ke amerika. Semoga kau bahagia disana wookie." Ucap namja itu. "yesung-ssi, aku pamit dulu." Ucap namja itu pada yesung. Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kini, tinggal yesung sendiri di pemakaman itu.

"chagiya, aku kembali. Aku akan sering berkunjung kemari." Ucap yesung berlalu setelah meletakkan bunga yang paling disukai calon istrinya itu.

**Flashback off **

yesung menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. "aku sangat bodoh" ucap yesung pada dirinya.

"Ne, kau sangat bodoh oppa" yesung membalikkan badannya ke arah suara. "ryeowook-ah" ucap yesung terkejut. Saat ini ia sedang melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan bajunya yang berwarna putih. "oppa, berhentilah menangisiku. Kau tidak lihat betapa buruknya dirimu?" yeoja itu perlahan mendekat ke arah yesung. "wookie bogoshipo~" ucap yesung lirih. "aku juga oppa." Ryeowook menyentuh pipi yesung dengan lembut.

"oppa, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kau harus mencari penggantiku." Ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "aniya chagiya" ucap yesung dengan perasaan takut. "tidak ada yang sepertimu chagiya." , "ada oppa, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya." Dengan perlahan ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung.

Chu~

Yesung menutup kedua matanya saat bibirnya dan bibir ryeowook menyatu. "saranghae oppa" dan semakin lama banyangan ryeowook menghilang dari pandangan yesung. "nado chagiya." Yesung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalakan pemakaman tersebut menuju mobilnya yang akan membawanya menuju apartementnya.

**#Yesung's Aparement **

Yesung segera berjalan menuju dapur dan ia menuangkan air putih ke kelasnya. Dalam satu tengukan ia menghabiskan air tersebut. Saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya guna membersihkan dirinya, ponselnya berdering menandakan seseorang menghubunginya.

Drrrt.. Drrtt..

Yesung membaca nama yang tertera di ponselnya. '**Umma calling'. **Yesung menggeserkan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya.

"yeoboseo umma"

'yesungie, apa kau sudah sampai di apartementmu?'

"ne, baru saja. Ada apa umma?"

'apa dia sudah tiba?'

"dia? Siapa?"

'ah, seseorang yang akan menjadi temanmu. Sekaligus pengurus apartementmu sungie'

"maksud umma? Itu tidak perlu umma. Lagi pula apartementku jarang kotor."

'ne. setidaknya, ia bisa menjadi temanmu dan memasakkanmu makanan sungie~. Umma khawatir melihatmu makan ramen atau membeli makanan diluar terus sejak kematian calon istrimu yesung-ah' terdengar sekali kekhawatiran nada bicara ny. Kim.

'tapi umma-'

Ting tong

Ucapan yesung terputus karena suara bel apartementnya berbunyi.

' ah, seperinya dia sudah tiba. Umma tutup dulu yesung-ah. Selamat malam'

Pip

Panggilan panjang itu terputus dan menyisakan yesung dengan wajah kesalnya. Dengan langkah terpaksanya, ia berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia membukakakn pintu tersebut.

Clek~

"Annyeong Haseyo"

"Ryeowookie~"

.

.

.

.

.

**END **

**Haha :D gimana? Nice or No? Ini hanya sepenggal cerita yang ada dipikiran saya :D . gantung ya? Sebenarnya ini ada sequelnya, akan saya publish kalau ada yang menginginkannya :v . kalau gk ada ya.. gak dipublish :D #Plakk . tolong reviewnya guys, karna dari review kalian saya tau dimana letak salahnya. **

**Terimakasih telah membaca ^^**


End file.
